


Interlude: What happened to Tony?

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Rumor Has It (We're all selfish morons) [17]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small hint as to what Tony is up to while Loki angsts all over the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: What happened to Tony?

**June 15th, 2014.**

 Sir,

 

I have the honor of informing you that your invention, the Stark Reactor, has attracted the intention of our company.

 

We think its potential is immense, more so than anyone could imagine, and we wish to commercialize it on your behalf.

 

Please let us know of your disponibilities so we can discuss the terms of agreement at the earliest convenience.

 

Cordially,

 

Justin HAMMER, Hammer Tech.

 

* * *

 

**June 16 th, 2014**

Mr Hammer,

 

I’ve seen what your company does.

 

You wouldn’t be able to build a Stark reactor if the manual slapped you in the face.

 

I’ll take care of the commercial part, ~~thanks~~.

 

A.E. Stark

 

PS: Can you tell I’m trying my hand at haikus?


End file.
